Pulsing Thunder
by StarryGateway
Summary: post-Mystery Dungeon. The Return of Team FireBolt after 3 years has everyone jumping for joy. But that joy will be short lived with darkness on the horizon. How will both Teams FireBolt and Go-Getters defeat an evil stronger than even Rayquaza?


New Story

New Story! New Story! New Story! Ah…. You guys don't' know how long the idea for this has been bothering me. I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote it! Let's GO!

* * *

"Come on Squritle!" Charmander said.

"Whiscash said we were in for a treat today!" Chikarita called.

"One minute!"

The Squirtle in question was staring at one of the Rescue Team House/Bases. It was in the shape of a pikachu's head except it was different. The ears looked as if they had been blown off by something. It had been the Base of Rescue Team FireBolt and the home of it's leader. Team FireBolt had been a great rescue team who had been second only to Team A.C.T. They disappeared three years ago and have yet to return.

There was something about the house that puzzled Squirtle. To him it felt kinda normal. But that was crazy, since nothing about him was normal. He used to be a human but for some bizarre reason, he had been transformed into a Squirtle. That's when he met Chikarita and Charmander and they formed Rescue Team Go-Getters.

"SQUIRTLE!!" Charmander yelled.

"Coming!" he ran off to join his friends but not before taking one last look at the old FireBolt team base.

**Whiscash's Pond**

"Ah, Just in time Team Go-getters!" Whiscash laughed as they bounded up and sat down near his pond. They weren't the only ones there. Caterpie and Pichu were there too.

"What story are you going to tell us today Whiscash?" Caterpie asked.

"Tell me it's not that Ninetails Legend. That story still gives me the goosebumps." Said Pichu.

"Ho ho. No it's not the Ninetails Legend, and you aren't the first to feel uneasy about that tale. Even the Team leader of Team FireBolt shivered when she heard it."

Both Pichu and Squirtle gave a sigh of relief. Neither of them liked that story, for different reasons.

"No, I'm going to tell you the Legend of Stratos, also know as The Tale of the Sky."

"Who's Startos?" Charamander asked.

"You all know that Rayquaza is the supreme ruler of the skies?"

"Yeah."

"Well before he ruled, there was another and his name was Stratos."

Whiscash opened a scroll that lay in front of the children. It showed a large beast that no one was familiar with. It looked like a giant winged tiger.

"Stratos was a powerful being. For many a century, he ruled peacefully and the world was calm. But then something changed. No one knew why, but for some reason Stratos began attacking violent and corrupted. The world fell into chaos and all hearts fell to darkness."

Everyone gulped. _'This is getting scary.'_ Squirtle thought.

"The legendary pokemon knew they had to do something, but none of them at the time were strong enough to confront him and win. Then, a single pokemon stood up and openly challenged Stratos. It was the young Rayquaza, before he had become a legendary. Their fight lasted for many days and many nights. Then, it is said that Rayquaza used an attack that no one had ever heard or seen before. From, his horns he expelled multiple pulses of electric energy that has now come to be called the 'Thunder Pulse.'"

"The Thunder Pulse? Wow, sounds powerful."

"OH and it was. The Thunder Pulse defeated Stratos and Rayquaza sealed him away. However, to make sure that he never was released, Rayquaza told no one where Stratos was sealed. Afterwards, Rayquaza was named the new ruler of the Skies, a position he had held to this day. The End."

"Wow…What a cool story." Caterpie said.

"You can say that again." Chikarita said.

**Later…(In Pokemon Square)**

Team Go-getters walked into the Square, still talking about the tale they had just heard. They were so into their conversation that Chikarita accidentally bumped into someone. It was Snubbull and she had been talking with Bellsprout and Lombre.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said

"It's ok! I'm too excited to get angry." Snubbull exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? It's wonderful news!" Bellsprout said.

"What news?" Charamander asked.

"Team FireBolt is coming back!" Lombre replied.

"What!?"

"Yeah, We just found out."

"It's been too long. I wonder how much they have changed."

"Who?" A deep voice asked, but no one turned around, thinking it was someone from the group.

"Haven't you been listening? Team Firebolt, of course."

"My word, Snubbull. It's rude to talk about people behind their back. Especially if said people are right behind you." Another voice said. Everyone immediately turned around. Behind them was a team of three pokemon.

The one on the left was an Absol. Its coat seemed a lot slicker than a normal one's and its blade looked as if it could cut almost anything. Around his front leg was a red bandanna with a bolt of lightning over a flame.

The one on the right was a Charizard, but not a normal one. This one was black. ((A/N: I always loved how the shiny Charizard looked!)) His body was built for strength, seeing all his muscles. He wore the same red bandanna around his neck with the corner of it in front.

The middle pokemon was a Raichu. While the Absol looked as if it had been made for speed and the Charizard for strength, the Raichu seemed to have been a combination of both. Her whip like tail never stopped moving and the bolt at the end sparked every so often. She wore the same bandanna around her neck with the corner behind her.

Everyone was in shock, except for Team Go-Getters who were still in confusion of who the Team was. Finally, Snubbull fixed that.

"ZEPHYR! BLAZE! MAX! IS THAT YOU?"

"Of course it's us!" The black Charizard said.

"Who else could it be?" The Absol said. The Raichu just smiled

"One could mistake you for another, it's possible." A voice from behind Snubbull said.

"Just not probable, Alakazam." The Raichu said.Snubbull, Bellsprout, Lombre, and Team Go-getters moved over as the members of Team A.C.T. came forward. Each member faced an opposing FireBolt member. Tyrannitar and the Absol, Charizard and the black Charizard, Alakazam and the Raichu. First was Tyrannitar and the Absol.

"Zephyr."

"Tyrannitar" Both made a polite bow to each other.

The two Charizards slammed their heads together, holding the other's claws in their own, like they were fighting.

"I see you've gotten stronger, Blaze." Charizard said when they broke from their holds.

"Did you doubt me?"

All eyes then turned to the leaders of the teams. The air was tense, but no one knew why. The Raichu's tail flicked erratically, but both of them held calm expressions.

And in the most ANTICLIMATIC WAY POSSIBLE, Alakazam and the Raichu shook hands.

"Nice to see you again, Alakazam."

"Likewise, Max. And congratulations on achieving Diamond Rank." That went down like a load of bricks.

"WHAT?"

"DIAMOND RANK?"

THAT MEANS THEIR RANK IS HIGHER THAN TEAM A.C.T.'s!!"

While everyone else had been freaking out about Team FireBolt's new rank, Teams A.C.T. and FireBolt had been talking to each other and then A.C.T. left.

Max and her team did likewise. A few minutes later……

"AHHHH!!" Someone yelled. Team Go-Getters ran over to the old FireBolt base. Zephyr and Blaze were trying to hold back their laughs and Max looked positively furious.

"Will someone please explain to me, WHY NO ONE TRIED TO FIX THIS??"

"Were we supposed to?" Chikarita asked. That did it, Blaze and Zephyr burst out laughing.

"What happened to it anyway? The ears look like they were blown off." Charmander asked. Blaze and Zephyr laughed even louder and Max turned away, looking embarrassed.

"Heh. So you are back, Max." a voice snickered. Blaze and Zephyr stopped laughing and looked behind, and so did Team Go-getters. It was Team Meanies.

"Hello, Gengar." Max said, she hadn't turned around and still faced the earless house.

"Everyone thinks you're so great because of you new rank. But I'll bet you don't do anything." Gengar snickered.

"She probably hides behind Blaze." Medicham laughed.

"And let's the others do the fighting." Said Ekans. Team Meanies broke out in laughter. Blaze and Zephyr got tense, ready to fight. But then, Max's tail tapped both of them on their shoulder.

Teams Meanies and Go-getters watched as Blaze and Zephyr backed up. Then, Max spoke.

"If you truly think that, then attack. But I warn you, you'll be defeated before I even turn around."

"You'll just have Blaze and Zephyr fight! What will that prove?" Gengar laughed.

"Scared?" Gengar stopped laughing.

Gengar, Ekans, and Medicham all prepared to attack the lone leader. Max, however, didn't seem to be doing anything. The only thing that showed she was still conscious was that her tail still moved and sparked.

Team Meanies dashed at Max. Squirtle looked to the two other members of Team FireBolt, thinking that they would help Max. But neither of them looked like they were gonna move anytime soon. He turned back when Team Meanies released their attacks.

"SHADOW BALL!"

"ICE PUNCH!"

"POISON STING!"

The three attacks headed straight for Max, who still had not moved. Then, her tail stopped moving and glowed brightly, electricity sparking even strong and more frequent than before.

"Thunder Pulse." Max whispered so softly that almost no one heard it.

The bolt on her tail then released pulses of electrically energy. The pulses were so strong that the attacks were shot right back at their owners. Gengar, Medicham and Ekans were blown backwards until they hit a tree. When they got up, they ran off. Chikarita, Charmander, and Squirtle were in total awe. Blaze smirked.

"How much energy did you use?" he asked.

"Only 5."

"You used that much on those clowns?" Zephyr asked.

"Zephyr's right, I would have used less than 1 if it were me."

"What was that?" Chikarita asked.

"The reason why Max is the leader." Blaze said with a smile, it left all of Team Go-Getters confused. Squirtle was going to asked Max when…

"It's getting late. You should go home." Max said, walking into the base.

"Yup, we gotta lot of work to do before it gets really dark." Blaze laughed.

"Knowing you, Blaze, you'd probably work through the night." Zephyr said mockingly and was greeted with a glare from Blaze.

"Well, whatever. Hey! You three."

"Yes?" Charmander asked.

"You're a Rescue Team, right?"

"Yeah! Team Go-Getters!"

"See you at the Post Office tomorrow." Blaze said and waved goodbye.

"Ok!" Charmander said, as he and the rest of his team waved as they walked home.

**Disclosed Location**

"We have found it."

"The one who Soramaru granted his ability to."

"Excellent. See to it that they find their way here."

"Yes Master Stratos."

"As you wish."

"SOON! I WILL BE FREE OF THIS PRISON! AND THE WORLD SHALL BE MINE ONCE AGAIN TO RULE!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

OMG! Who was that? And who were they talking about? Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1: "The Return of Team FireBolt" of Pulsing Thunder.

Note: This is a post-Mystery Dungeon story. The first one because this story doesn't fit with Time and Darkness. So don't expect to see any Fourth Generation guys.

Chapter 2 will be up when I finish it.

Max: Till then!

Blaze: Bye!


End file.
